Shinji the Visored Ryoka
by Zucci
Summary: While Ichigo and his friends are training and getting ready to infiltrate Soul Society, Kisuke is asking an old friend of his for a favor. First fic so criticism is wanted.
1. Chapter 1

Shinji kept on thinking to himself if this was a good idea, yeah sure he owed a lot to Kisuke for helping him and the rest of the framed captains and lieutenants from execution all those years ago, for hollowfication that was forced upon them, by his own lieutenant no less. Still he didn't know if he should still go through with this. In summary Kisuke wanted him to help some pissed off strawberry infiltrate the Seireitei, to save his midget girlfriend from execution for giving her Shinigami powers to a human. To this day he still hated Central 46…, well hate is a strong word so he'll just go with strongly dislike. Looking up at the ceiling of the Visored warehouse he started to think back to the conversation he had with Kisuke before all of this crazy shit.

"So Kisuke what is that ya needed for me to come over, you know me and the rest of the Visored aren't exactly excited to communicate with any Shinigami." Shinji drawled out as he walked in the Creepy Shopkeeper's store.

In response, Kisuke merely smiled behind his white fan with a dangerous glint in his eye, which made a shiver go up Shinji's spine.

"Well Hirako-san I merely have a favor to ask of you, if you're willing to accept"

As soon as Shinji heard the favor part in Kisuke's statement, he knew it was best for him to just turn and run away, but since this was the man that technically saved his life and the other rogue shinigami those 100 years he knew he couldn't turn him down without hearing him out, with a sigh Shinji plopped down on the cushion in front of the small table and looked at Kisuke with a blank stare

"Alright ya crazy bastard what is that ya want"

Closing his fan with a loud snap. Kisuke's smile grew even more that it reminded Shinji of a Cheshire cat.

"I'm glad you asked Hirako-san, since this is something very important that will change a lot of things."

Narrowing his eyes, Shinji motioned for him to continue

Nodding, Kisuke started with his explanation. "You see Hirako-san a student of mine is training for an upcoming event that will affect the spiritual world, and for you to completely understand I will start at the beginning."

So Kisuke started to explain that some kid named Ichigo, who in the hell would name their kid strawberry in the first place, had his house attacked by a hollow because he had a lot of reiatsu for a human being, and he tried to attack the damn thing with a baseball bat but ended up getting the shit smacked out of him. Though he had to admit the kid's got some balls for trying to take out a monster with an oversized stick, back to the story after that whole fiasco of strawberry getting smacked like a tennis ball, a Shinigami came over to try and stop the oversized shitstain, but ended up getting bitten for trying to protect strawberry, all in all the Shinigami stabbed her Zanpakuto through the kid's chest, gave him her powers, killing the shitty hollow and living happily ever after. Is what he would say but the kid ended up being a substitute shinigami, killing hollow's for a good month, purifying some girl's hollowfied brother, saving a possessed parakeet, and killing a Menos Grande. He had to admit for a 15 year old the kid was taking it fairly well, but that wasn't the end of it, after overstaying her visit the Shinigami ran away so the kid wouldn't end up getting killed, but the Shinigami that tried to pick her up, tried to kill her and strawberry came in to save the day, but ended up almost dying if Kisuke wasn't there to help out. All in all the kid doesn't want his midget girlfriend, Rukia Kuchiki, to be executed. It came to a big surprise when he learned that the Shinigami that saved him was a noble from one of the great noble families. So strawberry got his powers back, nearly turning hollow, and started training like hell to infiltrate the Seireitei.

Rubbing his temples to ease the headache that was forming in the middle of that almost never ending story, Shinji looked back up to the crazy Shopkeeper

"Was that enough Hirako-san, or do you want to-"

"No no no, that's enough Kisuke I'm gonna end up like a vegetable if ya keep going!"

Snickering, Kisuke looked at Shinji with amusement, before it changed to one of complete seriousness.

"Hirako-san, what I'm going to ask you may make you hate me for the rest of my existence, but this is something that I have to ask"

Looking at Kisuke with a small amount of dread, he had a feeling what the guy was gonna ask.

"Hirako-san, will you help Kurosaki-san infiltrate the Seireitei to save Kuchiki-san ?"

* * *

 **Well there goes the first chapter of this story, I'm hoping some of you enjoyed it, and criticism is wanted since this is my first story.**


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Shinji heard those words come out of Kisuke's mouth, he abruptly stood up and started to make his way out the door, but a hand on his shoulder made him stop and he turned his head slightly to his left to get a glance at Kisuke.

Shinji growled under his breath. Shinji wasn't one to get mad easily, but just hearing that he would have to go back to that shitty place just struck a nerve.

"Hirako-san I know you don't like it, but it's something that I really recommend you do." Kisuke explained hurriedly

"Oh, and why dontcha enlighten me Scientist-san." Shinji sarcastically drawled out

All of a sudden Kisuke went back to his cheery attitude as if he didn't just tell him some really dangerous shit.

"It would be my utmost pleasure Hirako-san." Kisuke exclaimed with a deep bow.

Shinji just sweatdropped in response.

Like last time Kisuke went back to serious mode and started to give out his explanation.

"The reason why I want you to go with Kurosaki-san and his friends, Hirako-san is because of Kurosaki-san's predicament." Kisuke explain, with his white fan covering up most of his face.

"And what would that predicament be." Shinji said with droopy eyes.

"Kurosaki-san has a inner hollow"

At that Shinji froze, he knew how bad it is to have an inner hollow, the bastard's been stuck in his head for 110 years, and it takes all of his mental resistance and willpower just to get the bastard to shut up and let him go with his daily duties. The worst times is when he's trying to take a shit and the hollow would end up commenting on how long he's taking, or how bad it smells. Not only that but he would also comment on every female he sees, be it his kin or just some random chicks he would see in the streets.

Halting about thinking about his problems, Shinji's gaze focused back on Kisuke and he narrowed his eyes.

"How can ya tell ?" Shinji asked skeptically

Kisuke just sighed and started another long explanation, which in turn made Shinji groan. "Well you see Hirako-san, when we were trying to get Kurosaki-san's powers back from the use of the shattered shaft, something strange happened. At the last couple minutes when he started to form into a hollow and I was getting ready to kill him, a sudden surge of Shinigami Reiatsu exploded from the shaft and it was pushing all of us back. That wasn't the strange thing though, I didn't only sense a Shinigami's Reiatsu, but I also felt a hollow's as well, like they were fusing together in some sorts, do you know where i'm going with this, Hirako-san."

Shinji couldn't deny it, he knew exactly what he was talking about, he felt it all those years ago when everyone was getting infected by Aizen's hollowfication.

Continuing, Kisuke started to finish up "When Kurosaki-san jumped out of the shattered shaft and landed right in front of us, I saw something that made me freeze, and i'm guessing you already know the answer ?"

Shinji just gave out a sigh and responded. "It was a hollow mask wasn't it"

"Correct, Kurosaki-san not only appeared with his broken Zanpakuto but he also appeared with a white skeletal hollow mask on his face. When he removed it and crushed it I could feel the power coming from it."

Shinji just pinched the bridge of his nose in response. He couldn't believe but a simple Substitute Shinigami was also a Visored. This day was just getting worse and worse.

" _ **Well, looks like there's another one of us, bossman"**_

Upon hearing his annoying hollow's voice in his head,he scowled and did his best on just pushing the bastard to the back of his mind, not wanting to deal with another headache.

" _ **That's not really nice, we've been best friend's for over 100 years and you're treating me like this, I want a refund"**_

" _Shaddap will ya, we're not friends and we'll never be, yer just some parasite that got stuck in my damn soul"_

" _ **Temper temper, you don't know what'll happen if you get too mad" His hollow added mockingly.**_

Shinji growled under his breath, and started to take deep breaths to calm himself. After doing so he looked back up at kisuke and asked him. "And why do ya want me to go with Strawberry-chan."

Smiling and snapping his fan closed, he told Shinji his simple plan. "It's simple really Hirako-san, all I want you to do is go to Soul Society with Kurosaki-san and his friends, and make sure he doesn't ending up turning into a complete hollow, because we both know on how that would turn out."

Images started to pop up in Shinji's head, Central 46 deeming them guilty and wanting them to get executed for something that got forced upon them. Escaping Soul Society, having to look over your shoulder to make sure no one's trying to kill you, or any Shinigami spotting you and reporting back, in reality, he's surprised they made this far in their lives without getting caught. He also knew that it wouldn't be as simple as Kisuke explained it to be, watch over some brat, make sure he doesn't turn into a nightmare, and save his midget girlfriend, sounds easy right, but no, in reality they have to make sure they don't get caught by any of the 10,000 Shinigami residing in the Seireitei, try not to get killed by any of the Taicho's, save his midget girlfriend, go back to the human world and hide for the rest of their lives. If Shinji wasn't in Kisuke's debt he would immediately decline and just go on with his life, but, since he's done so much for them he knew he couldn't.

With a heavy sigh, a weight on his shoulders and another large headache, Shinji nodded and responded with. "Alright I'll help ya, but only because ya helped us out over the years."

With a sense of relief, Kisuke smiled and thanked Shinji repeatedly.

Waving off the thanks, Shinji got up and started to make his way out, when Kisuke's voice stopped him. "Remember Hirako-san, Kurosaki-san isn't just some random kid, he's your kin now and remember what you said about your kin."

Sighing, Shinji left with a "No matter what happens, I will protect them with my life."

With those words, Shinji departed and made his way back to the warehouse


	3. Chapter 3

As Shinji was walking back to the warehouse, he kept thinking to himself if he should tell the others or not. If he did he would end up getting yelled at and beaten for agreeing to something so stupid and risky. He knew it was stupid and risky, if the Gotei 13 found out the Ex-Shinigami with hollow powers were still alive, then there would be a massive witch hunt. After successfully hiding from them for 110 years, he didn't want to betray his own kin just because he owed a favor to that crazy scientist. Again another headache was starting to form and it was really starting to annoy him, the only other time he had these many headaches is when they escaped to the human world. Now standing in front of the warehouse, Shinji placed his on his face and groaned.

"I can't believe I'm doing something so damn stupid"

With a final sigh he stepped through Hachi's Kido barrier and was immediately greeted with a yellow sandal slapping him across the face.

"OI, HAGE SHINJI, WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN !?"

Sighing for the hundredth time today, Shinji looked up at his attacker. "Who the hell are you brat and how didja get in here". He finished with a large smile.

Veins throbbing all over her forehead, Hiyori readied her sandal before Love interrupted her. "That's enough Hiyori, just let it go." From the way he said it, it sounded like he's done this over a thousand times.

Hiyori stared at Love for a couple seconds before scoffing, and sitting on one of the nearby crates.

Lisa peeked her head over her erotic manga and asked Shinji the million dollar question. "So Shinji, what is that Kisuke wanted ?"

Upon hearing the question he slightly tensed, which didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the Visored. Since they've been with each other for a hundred years, some of them even longer, they were able to read each other like books. Such as habits,ticks,etc. So when the unofficial leader of their group tensed, they knew it couldn't be something good.

Hachi, getting out of his meditative position, looked at Shinji with some concern in his golden eyes and asked him. "Is everything alright Shinji ?"

Looking at every single one of his kin, he sighed and motioned everyone towards him. In the process he laid down on the couch and closed his eyes for a couple seconds. The rest of the Visored looked at each other with some worry before stopping all their activities. Rose put down the guitar he was playing, Kensei stopped punching a punching bag, Mashiro stopped pacing around and mumbling to herself, and Lisa and Love put down their manga. They all soon surrounded Shinji, sitting on crates or just standing on their own.

The first one to break the silence was Kensei, "Alright Shinji, you better tell us what the hell is going on." He demanded with his usual stern voice.

Shinji just smiled and retorted with. "After all these years and ya still have that stick up yer ass."

The rest of them just snickered as Kensei growled at Shinji.

That all stopped when Shinji's smile dropped and his expression turned to a grim one, and gave a heavy sigh, damn he really needed to stop sighing, it's starting to make him sound old. He looked at everyone and then started his explanation regarding the strawberry brat. At first everyone was confused as to why he was telling a story of someone that didn't even know, but they let him continue. After talking about the kid's story like he was some sort of stalker, he then explained on how the brat almost turned into a full blown hollow in the shattered shaft, then everyone started to get the picture and listened with more interest. When Shinji finished with storytime, he looked at all of them to gauge their reactions. For the most part they all looked interested and confused.

Rose just ran his right hand through his wavy blonde hair and asked Shinji a question they all had in mind. "Your story sounds interesting and all Shinji, but….. What does it have to do with us, I mean I understand the kid possibly being a Visored but it doesn't mean we have to get involved." The rest of them just nodded in agreement and looked at Shinji once more.

Giving a grim smile, he decided to spill the beans. "As I told you, the kid is planning to infiltrate the Seireitei to save his midget girlfriend right ?" They all just nodded and motioned for him to continue. "Well, uh, Kisuke kinda wants me to, uh, help…..the kid in infiltrating,the uh…..Seireitei." He finished with a quiet voice, suddenly feeling very small around his kin.

It took every single one of them to process the information going through their head's before they gave the answer that Shinji was expecting.

"WHAT ?!"


	4. Chapter 4

Shinji grimaced from the sudden loud noise that came from the rest of the Visored, he started to rub his ears, while the Visored stared at him with complete shock eyes wide and mouths agape.

To his ever growing dread the first one to come back to reality was Hiyori. Shaking her head she looked at Shinji and growled. "YOU IDIOT, WHAT'RE YOU THINKING GOING BACK TO THE PLACE THAT WANTED TO KILL US ALL", she said as she slapped him with her yellow sandal, knocking him backwards along with the sofa.

Just as the others were about to place in their own two cents regarding the situation, Hachi placed his hand on Hiyori's, an action that told her to stop. Hiyori glared at Hachi for a couple seconds, before lowering her sandal and giving out a heavy sigh, you could never be too mad at Hachi.

Seeing as no one else was going to speak, Hachi gave and appreciative nod before looking back towards Shinji, who just finished placing the sofa back up and started grumbling about some hot headed brat. Taking a deep breath Hachi started "Everyone I know you're all startled as to what Shinji just revealed, but please allow him to continue so that we could get a much better understanding regarding the situation." Everyone looked at each other, about to give their unofficial leader a beatdown, before they backdowned and glared at Shinji.

Rubbing his cheek as to where Hiyori hit him, he gave Hachi an appreciative nod before looking at everyone else. "Alright, alright, i'll tell ya why I agreed to something that could fuck everything up that we worked so hard for over the years, but let me get this out."

Taking a deep breath, Shinji started "Okay the only reason why I really agreed to this, was because I owe Kisuke a huge debt, WE owe Kisuke a huge debt. I mean the guy's done so much for us, if we didn't have someone like him, we wouldn't even be here. He helped us escape Soul Society, got us situated in the real world, helped us control our hollows, the guys practically our savior !"

At that they all had to agree, if it weren't for Kisuke, they all would've turned hollow the day they were infected by Aizen's experiments.

"I couldn't just tell the guy to buzz off, so I decided to just go with it since it'll pay for our debt and i'll be the only one to get involved in this shitshow."

Perking up, Mashiro asked "What do you mean that you'll be the only one involved, Shinji-kun ?"

Sighing, Shinji told them. "If I go to the seireitei and they find out i'm one of the exiled Shinigami, they'll deduce that the rest of you are alive, so I decided that i'm going to ask Kisuke to get you guys out of Karakura and move you to a more crowded city."

Blinking, Love looked at Shinji with worry. "Shinji you don't mean…."

"That's right Love, if I don't end up coming back, I want y'all to promise me you wont engage with any of the Shinigami and move to a safer place."

Everyone looked wide eyed at Shinji before Kensei glared and responded with. "So you're telling us to just hide and cry in a corner, when one of our own just died ?"

"Look I know none of ya like it but just promise me that you will, I won't be able to think with a clear mind, if ya don't, i'll end up like a kebab when I first step in."

The rest of the Visored didn't know what to say, they've been with each other for so long that they didn't know what they would do if one of their own got killed. They all looked and it was clear they were all worried, well Hiyori was really pissed, but there was some worry in her being.

With a final sigh, Lisa looked towards their leader and replied. "We promise Shinji." It left a bitter taste in her mouth, but she knew Shinji wouldn't have a clear, if he thought the rest of them were in complete dange

"When are you leaving Shinji-kun ?"

Surprisingly it was Mashiro who asked the question, and Shinji blinked in response. "I…..don't know, I completely forgot to ask him."

Hiyori just scoffed. "Of course an idiot like you would forget something so simple."

"Shaddap ya damn snaggletooth." Shinji retorted with a gopher like smile.

Veins throbbing all over her forehead, once again, she prepared her sandal before they all heard some cheesy jazz music.

"That music…..". Rose exclaimed with a shiver.

"Oh sorry that's mine." Once Shinji pulled out his phone they all grimaced when the music became even louder.

'How could you listen to something like that ?' They all though with a sweatdrop.

Flipping open his phone, stopping the music in the process, much to everyone's relief, Shinji said a simple hello to the caller, and the person who responded made him blink in surprise.

" _Ah Hirako-san it's a good thing you answered, it's time."_

"Time ?, time for for what ?"

" _To go to Soul Society of course."_

Taking a second to process what Kisuke just said, he asked. "You mean like….. right now ?"

" _Well of course, the reason I didn't tell you because I thought you would be to anxious."_

Shinji swore he could hear the mirth in the creepy bastards voice. "You could've at least told me before I left yer stupid shop."

" _I'm sorry Hirako-san"_

Bastard didn't sound sorry at all

" _You should hurry though, Hirako-san, my student is getting really impatient"_

Sighing, Shinji gave out a simple ok, before hanging up. Getting up and stretching, he gave out a satisfied sigh as to hearing the pops in his bones, before slouching and moving towards a dresser that kept his clothes. He knew if one of the captain's from back then were still retaining their position they would recognise him, even if his hair wasn't as long as before. They would surely remember his devilishly handsome good looks though, he thought to himself with a smug grin.

Going over to the dresser he pulled out an all black hoodie, which he didn't even remember getting, and a black surgical mask, again doesn't remember when he got 'em.

So now he was wearing a long sleeve black formal shirt, a white tie, white pants, white belt, and white formal shoes with black soles. **(A/N ; basically what he wore with his fight with Grimmjow, with the exception of his overcoat.)** He then put on the black hoodie and the black surgical mask, but he didn't let it cover his face just yet.

Turning to a nearby mirror, he started to check himself and he had to admit. "Damn I look good." He said out loud with a giant smug smile, all of a sudden he heard snickering, and turned around to see the Visored laughing, slightly blushing in embarrassment, he gave a sheepish smile before he walked towards them.

"I'm guessing most of you heard the phone call ?" A couple nods and he continued. "Well as you heard, Kisuke decided it would be a funny prank to inform me on the day the brat's are supposed to be heading out to Soul Society, so I guess I'll be heading out for a couple days."

They all gave solemn nods, before they started to say their goodbyes to Shinji, surprisingly Hiyori seemed more nervous about saying goodbye. When Shinji finally turned towards her, her head was turned away but she looked at him from the corner of her eye and said. "Just…make sure you….be careful." Though it was quiet, Shinji just gave another of his giant smiles, before walking towards the entrance.

He stopped, and looked over his shoulder. "Don't worry I will,...Hiyori-chan." He finished with a snicker as he shunpoed out before her sandal could hit him, she could still hear his stupid laugh as she stood there fuming, her face completely red. Upon hearing laughter behind her, she snapped her head towards the Visored, only to see them whistling, acting like they were all innocent. Growling to herself, she walked over to the sofa and plopped herself on it, staring at the ground. Seeing as there was no need to stand around anymore, the Visored went back to their own activities, trying to keep their mind off the situation their leader was in.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurosaki Ichigo didn't know what to think of the newcomer, that was supposed to help them on saving Rukia. Sure he was grateful for the extra help, but he didn't exactly know who the person was, Geta-Boshi just said it was an old friend of his that owed him a favor, he also told them that his supposed friend was as strong as a Shinigami Taichou. He was already suspicious of the shady shopkeeper, so he didn't think he could trust this friend of his. Right now though he was getting really impatient, he was waiting outside of Geta-Boshi's store with Inoue, Chad, and surprisingly Ishida, the Quincy. He gave out an annoyed sigh as he leaned against the store waiting for the guy.

"Ah Hirako-san, it's nice of you to finally join."

Upon hearing Kisuke speak, Ichigo and his friends looked towards the newcomer. Ichigo took in his appearance, straight jaw length blonde hair, bored brown eyes, with a frown on his face that showed most of his upper teeth and clothing that made it look like the guy was going to a business meeting, with the exception of the black hoodie, and a black surgical mask tucked under his chin.

"Can it Kisuke, let's just get this shit over with."By the looks of it, he didn't really look excited to be coming with them, so Ichigo just deduced that Geta-Boshi made him come.

"Ara ara, there's no need to be so impatient Hirako-san, I believe introductions are in order, why don't you introduce yourself to your new comrades." Kisuke said, hiding a smile behind his white fan. He motioned for everyone else to step forward, with some reluctance from Ichigo and Uryu.

Unsurprisingly Orihime was the first to introduce herself to their new friend, with a large smile and clasping her hands she greeted him. "Hello Hirako-san, my name is Inoue Orihime, it's nice to finally meet you." She said with much enthusiasm.

Upon seeing the orange haired beauty (No not the strawberry brat, he doesn't swing that way). He had to admit for a teenage girl, she had the body of a full grown woman, a curvaceous figure, with large breasts. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Shinji berated himself ' _Damn I sound like a real pedo, looking at a 15 year old girl like this, what the hell is wrong with me ?"._ To distract himself he took in the rest of her appearance, she was wearing a dark pink t-shirt, light purple jogging pants with red lines running down the side, and bright yellow slip on shoes, she also wore two blue hairpins which held her orange hair behind her ears. Surprisingly he could feel reiatsu coming from them. ' _I'm guessing that's the source of her power, could come in handy, since most people wouldn't think that power comes from simple accessories.'_

Smiling he looked down towards her and introduced himself. "Nice to meetcha as well Hime-chan, the names Hirako Shinji, and i've got to say, as soon I laid my eyes on you, I knew you were my first love." Upon hearing Shinji, Orihime blushed in embarrassment and started to laugh sheepishly. Suddenly Shinji felt someone glaring at him, and he turned to surprise, surprise, the strawberry brat that got him into all this mess.

He blinked and then replaced his smile with a teasing one. "There's no need to be jealous Berry-chan, it's not i'm trying to take your girlfriend away from you, or anything like that." Upon hearing that, both orangettes blushed, Orihime quickly turned turned away and covered her face with her hands, while Ichigo just glared at him even more.

Walking towards him with crossed arms and full blown glare, Ichigo reluctantly introduced himself. "Kurosaki Ichigo."

"No need to be so serious Berry-chan, you look like a mother about to scold her child for doing nothing wrong." While getting Ichigo more frustrated by the second, he decided to take in the brat's appearance. He wore the regular Shinigami garments, a Shihakusho (black kimono), black hakama pants, a white obi sash, waraji sandals, and white socks to finish it off. On his back he had a large Zanpakuto which was covered in cloth, making up for its lack of a sheath, he also had red a red strap going across his chest holding up his Zanpakuto. The most noticeable feature about him was his bright orange spiky hair, and hardened brown eyes.

Ichigo growled, and before he could retort, he heard someone walk up next to him, and he looked up to see his giant of a friend, Sado Yasutora, or how they know him, Chad.

Shinji couldn't help but blink when he the supposed 15 year old walk up to him, the guy was even taller Love and more muscular than Kensei. ' _The hell are they feeding kids these days ?'_

"Nice to meet you Hirako-san, my name is Sado Yasutora, but my friends just call me Chad." He greeted as he held his right hand out.

Shrugging, he grasped his hand and shook it, "Nice to meetcha, Chad." While introducing himself, he took in Chad's appearance. He had dark skin, wavy brown hair that hangs over his brown eyes, and pronounced cheek-bones. Already taking notice on how big the guy was, he took on the rest of his appearance. He was wearing a light purple tank top, with a red line running down from his shoulder all the way to the bottom of his shirt. He also had a necklace with some sort of coin connected to it. To finish it off he wore some black jeans, and a pair of white.

Then he heard melodramatic voice speak up. "If were done with our small get together, i'd like to continue with our objective."

As soon as Shinji looked at their other companion, he couldn't help but start bursting out laughing. The kid was wearing some sort of white costume, probably only wearing it to make himself feel more cool.

Sputtering, Uryu glared at Shinji and demanded him what was funny.

Shinji ceased his chuckling and pointed towards his outfit. "Kid, you do know that were infiltrating a spiritual military base, and not some costume party trying to win first place, right ?"

Blushing in embarrassment, Uryu turned his head away, only to see Ichigo and Chad smirking, and Orihime trying to hide her giggling. His blushed turned up a few notches, before turning towards the Urahara Shoten and grumbling to himself.

"Aww, there's no need to be embarrassed Megane-kun, I think ya look pretty cool." Shinji exclaimed as he put his right arm around Uryu's shoulders with a giant smile.

The only response he got was a blank stare.

"Well enough of that, what's yer name Megane-kun ?"

Pushing up his glasses with the moonlight reflecting off of them, giving his glasses a glare, he responded with the same melodramatic tone as before. "My name is Ishida Uryu, and will you please stop calling me that ridiculous name."

Before Shinji could say another smartass remark, Kisuke clapped his hands, getting everyone's attention. "Since we're all done with introductions, let's get inside and get this show on the road."

Looking at each other and shrugging, they all followed the shopkeeper into his shop. Opening the hatch leading to the basement everyone proceeded to climb down the large ladder. Upon making it down and turning around, Uryu, Orihime, and Chad froze when they saw the huge underground basement. When they tried to look for the end of it, they couldn't see it , it looked endless. Uryu and Chad were visibly impressed, but didn't say anything, except Orihime who wanted to voice her amazement.

"Wow, it's amazing !"

All of a sudden a large man with cornrows, a large handlebar mustache, wearing rectangular glasses, a muscle shirt, regular pants and an apron. Grasped her hands and started to repeatedly thank her, while large tears flowed down his cheeks.

While everyone sweat dropped, Orihime just blushed in embarrassment.

Blinking, Shinji found out who it was and couldn't help but smile.

"Yo Tessai, haven't seen ya in a while."

Hearing a familiar voice, the now dubbed Tessai turned and couldn't help but blink in surprise.

"Indeed it has, but may I ask as to what you're doing here Shinji ?"

"Eh nothing much, just helping Berry-chan save his midget girlfriend from Soul Societies clutches."

"She's not my girlfriend, damnit." Ichigo growled out as his face progressively got redder.

Waving him off, Shinji turned back towards Tessai and told him something that made him shocked.

"You should visit sometime Tessai, Hachi said he wouldn't mind having a cup of tea with his old captain sometime."

Blinking away his shock, Tessai bowed and replied that he would be honored.

"No need to be all formal, we're all still friends." Shinji responded with his signature smile.

Nodding in thanks, he motioned for Kisuke to start and he clapped his hands in response to get everyone's attention.

"Alright everyone it's time to send all of you to Soul Society."

As he was walking towards some strange structure in front of them,a deep male voice stopped him.

"You didn't forget about me did you Kisuke ?"

Looking around they were confused until Orihime gave out a loud "Yoruichi-san !" and Ichigo and Uryu froze when they found out it was some black cat. Before they could voice out there shock….

"Can we stop with the damn interruptions, and get you all out of here !"

Surprisingly it was Kisuke who yelled, and he looked thoroughly annoyed. They all muttered a sorry and they stepped towards the strange structure.

"Okay everyone to get you all to Soul Society I had to make my own version of a Senkaimon, if we were to use a regular one all of your bodies would have broken down, so to fix that I made this, the Reishi Henkan-ki. What this does, it will convert your Kishi to Reishi, or in simpler terms converts your atoms to spirit particles."

Shinji couldn't help but be impressed, he knew Kisuke was a genius, but damn the guy really knew what he's doing when he puts his mind to it. Looking at the structure, it was a large hollowed out square with what looked like large amounts of paper overlapping each other.

"Though there's only one problem, the longest we could keep the gate open and stay connected to Soul Society is four minutes. That's only a stretch though, so you have no time to rest."

At that everyone was visibly shocked, they didn't know if they would be able to make it in time.

"There's only one thing all of you could do in this situation." Turning towards the black cat, he continued. "And that's to move forward, if you're heart isn't in its right place then you should go home, you won't have the will to keep going. If you do then Shinji and I will be your guide."

"like hell we're going home, we gathered here to save Rukia, and nothing's gonna stop us from doing that." Ichigo yelled out with determination evident in his voice. With his friends agreeing with him.

"You're pretty ballsy brat if ya think it's gonna be that easy." Shinji remarked with a smile

"What did you say ?!" Ichigo growled out.

"Think about it brat, there's Shinigami who've had years of experience, especially the Taicho's, if ya think yer gonna make it out without missing a limb or two, then yer just a dumbass."

Ichigo was about to attack Shiniji when Yoruichi raised his voice. "Enough, both of you, we didn't come here to argue we came here to save Kuchiki Rukia !"

Ichigo backed off, but continued to glare at Shinji, with the latter just smiling.

"Everyone ready ?" At their nods, Kisuke and Tessai placed their hands on the ground and started pumping their reiatsu into the Senkaimon, they were all blinded when it started to glow bright with spiritual energy.

"All of you will have to jump in simultaneously, NOW GO !"

Without waiting another second, they all jumped into the Senkaimon, starting their mission on saving Rukia.


	6. Chapter 6

Kensei couldn't help but sigh in disappointment, instead of training to distract themselves from their leaders predicament, they were all just lazing around like they usually do. Unlike the rest of them, Kensei and Shinji took their training very seriously, they were the ones who would usually spar, be it Zanjutsu, Hakuda, or trying to learn different Hollow abilities. Both of them were hit the most, Shinji for letting Aizen getting the drop on them, even though he kept his eye on the kid since he graduated from Shin'o Academy, he felt the most responsible for everyone getting Hollowfied, and started training like hell to get power needed to defeat Aizen, hell he even risked his life just trying to control his hollow powers. To Kensei, it was unthinkable to think of his own squad members, Tousen Kaname, would stab him in the back and kill three others. What truly infuriated him was that he didn't hold any type of regret or guilt, the bastard looked satisfied, and he trusted him, since Kaname would always join them when looking for any stray hollows in the Rukongai or just sitting down for a drink. Sure the guy never talked, and always wore that weird mask, but he didn't judge. Shaking his head, Kensei looked at the rest of the Visored, before heading down to the hidden training ground under the warehouse. Turning towards the rest, Kensei decided to try once more.

"I'm gonna go train, anyone wanna join ?"

As expected they all just shook their heads, and he just clenched his fist before heading down once again. He started to think about his training once again, for the past 110 years he felt stronger, but not to the point where he could take on Shunsui or Ukitake, it made him angry, they've probably been lazing around not doing much while he and Shinji were training their asses off to take on the traitors of Soul Society. What truly made him worry though is that he hasn't heard Tachikaze's voice for the past 110 years, the only thing he was really able to hear was his inner Hollow, and it pissed him off. No matter what he did, his Hollow would come out the hole he was forced into and would start yelling nonsensical things. What made him really think is when he would say HE is Tachikaze, like he would believe a Hollow. Finally making it down he started to warm up before getting ready. Swiping his hand down his face, manifesting his Hollow mask which took the form of a hockey face guard, with six slitted eye holes arranged in two columns. It also had three extensions on either side which cover the sides and back of his head, as well as his ears. Unsheathing his sealed Zanpakuto, which takes the form of a Wakizashi with a H-shaped Tsuba. Getting into his preferred stance he called out his Zanpakuto's name.

" **Futtobase, Tachikaze."**

His Wakizashi glowed and started to change its form, and when the glow dimmed down, his Zanpakuto now took the form of a combat knife with a bronze guard, light purple hilt-wrapping in the center of the hilt, a gray leather grip, and a small ring on the guard's blunt side. It was strange though, it felt that his Zanpakuto was hesitant to listen to him, but he shook his head.

" **No time to worry about that, time to get started."**

And so Kensei's hellish training started.

* * *

 **Sorry for the lack of updates, Senior year is a real pain in the ass.**


End file.
